


Please Be Happy

by Keirabutler



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Hate to Love, High School, Honesty, Lost Love, Love/Hate, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirabutler/pseuds/Keirabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're like this perfect and amazing person and I'm just this human with a million problems and I don't know why you picked me but please don't ever go. You make me happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal Day at high school?

It was any normal day; at least I thought it would be. I never thought anything would be different. I walked into class prepared for an "engaging" lecture and sat at my assigned seat. Sighing heavily I rolled my eyes, tucking my cell phone out of my pocket I stared and wondered how long it would take for everyone else to arrive on time.

The cell phone vibrated and I quickly opened a text, apparently this had been sent to the masses according to the highly impersonal choice of words. "New kids, _hot_ new kids." was all it said, I giggled slightly at the ridiculousness of the message. In a city like this anything shook our school to the core, we were the epitome of upper class suburbia and some new kids would rattle the gossip cages for a few weeks.

I sat patiently and slowly the other students came rushing in, racing against time, most reached their seat before the bell rang.

My teacher walked in and smiled, I sighed heavily please do _not_ tell me this was supposed to be another "interesting" lesson. But instead she gestured towards the door; slowly the hinges squeaked and in walked the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

  
This was not normal. I had never seen someone so gorgeous, so beautiful; I wondered if it was just me but from the gasps and drooling surrounding me I obviously was not the only one entranced. This boy, no man, did not belong at my high school. He belonged in a movie with gorgeous male leads and model actresses to support him, but instead he walked to the front of the room and stood patiently.

My teacher cleared her throat to catch the attention of everyone's awe struck faces; I even stumbled in my seat and sat up seeing the teacher stand beside the young man. "Everyone, we have a new student. This is Jasper Hale, he and his family have just moved into the district," my teacher announced, I suppressed a gasp as his eyes flickered across the room and rested upon me for a slight second.

Before I realized he may have been looking at me he was staring at the teacher again, even she was taken by his charm and I could have sworn she blushed. "Please welcome Jasper warmly, everyone. Jasper, please sit next to Carla. She'll catch you up with the current lesson," my teacher said pointing over to me. I swallowed heavily as he glided towards me and sat beside my inferior presence. I could feel glares pierce my body; I rolled my eyes and tried to be friendly. 

  
"Hi, Jasper," I murmured, glancing up at the teacher, she did not take notice as I took out my notes. "We're working on the structure of the American Government in the late 1700s, have you learned about that?" I asked politely.

I resisted from staring at his perfect, angelic features; I suppose being the smartest student had more advantages than I thought it had had.

  
"Yeah, I've learned it all," he said softly, not even looking at me his eyes wandered out of the window where he stared at the overcast sky. His voice was monotone, even bored, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence. I scoffed and looked away.

  
"Fine, fail for all I care," I muttered under my breath, to my horror he glanced at me in response to my comment. How in the world did he hear!? No normal person would have heard that comment, but on the other hand this was no human, this was a man god. "Um... sorry, that was inappropriate," I stumbled with my words, for one thing I had never felt more awkward in my life and secondly I hated apologizing. 

  
"Not at all," his voice had some emotion in it now, looking at me slightly interested it was only a second before he stared out of the window again to my distaste. 

  
And that concluded our interactions for first period. For some reason, this boy did not affect me like he did everyone else. As soon as I walked out of class I could hear girls gush about his handsome looks. Instead, I was slightly annoyed at his horrible attitude and even his blonde hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and perfect body weren't as perfect if- wait. Golden eyes? His eyes could not have been golden. That is not possible. I shook my head and walked into Calculus, I must have been hallucinating and misinterpreted light brown for some random color. 

  
After Calculus I walked up the long stairways, seeing a holdup I dove through the crowd and finally discovered what everyone was looking at. Jasper must have had relatives or something; standing with four other people he actually seemed slightly normal in comparison to them.

One was absolutely huge, he was even taller than Jasper and his bulging muscles threatened to burst from his jacket. In any other condition I may have been intimidated; however this young man had a light grin about him that made me feel like he was just any other ordinary teddy bear. Beside him was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, blonde and lean she must have been a combination of the world’s most beautiful supermodels.

Flipping her hair nonchalantly I heard every boy sigh in despair, the big one had his arm slung casually around her shoulder as a sign to show that she was his. Which obviously meant those two weren't relatives...

I was about to delve into the subject more until I saw a young man and woman standing beside Jasper and the other two. These two were different from the big one and the blonde, they must have been together for a long time from the way they looked and touched each other it just didn't seem normal.

Teenage couples simply did not move that way around each other. These two seemed to circulate only around each other and no one else in the world mattered. From the whispers and gossip I heard their names, apparently the two soul mates were Bella and Edward and the big one and the blonde were Emmett and Rosalie.

But looking back at Jasper he seemed belonging yet out of place, although his beauty and elegance matched the others his expression held something entirely different.

The others seemed to try and go about normally. Jasper however looked distant and from the light sneer he almost seemed disgusted to be here. I would have stayed until I realized the time; rushing into my fourth period class I ignored my teacher's disapproving look and quickly rushed to my seat.   
  
By lunch the Cullens and Hales were the talk of the school, in four periods alone the rumours had spread although I have no idea how anyone had found out so much about them.

Apparently, Edward and Emmett were brothers, Jasper and Rosalie were twins, and Bella was by herself. All five had been adopted by a new doctor named Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. The strangest thing was Dr. Cullen's age, supposedly he was only in his 20's and for a man in the prime of his life I found it interesting for him to adopt five adult kids.

While the Cullen/Hale/Swan family sat at their table many people spoke in hushed whispers about them, although tempted I focused on my friends and lightly chatted about the newest English essay that was due soon...


	2. Wake me up when December ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed and nothing has changed, except for the growing friendship between me and the Cullens... minus Jasper. I loathe him.

And two months passed just like that.

My life was normal and every day in Ethics, French, and Biology I was greeted by Jasper's bored face. For such a gorgeous person it was a shame that he looked so indifferent all the time. By now I was on the border of hating him since my teachers insisted that I sit beside the new student to help him situate himself into our school.

For one thing, Jasper always performed better than me without any effort at all, and also, the crude, emotionless comments he made drove me crazy. Well, not only to me, but to everyone in general. No one seemed important enough to catch his attention, and when he finally listened the glazed over look on his face told you he was absolutely disinterested.

He drove me insane. It was plain rude and from the few classes I had with the rest of his family they seemed perfectly hospitable. It was December now and I practically loathed Jasper, just from his sublime presence it angered me to know that such a beautiful and intelligent person possessed such a rancid personality.

I was thinking about this all throughout Calculus, Edward was my partner and surprisingly we had become good friends. He was an amazing listener and always sensitive to my feelings, it was like he read my mind or something whenever I had a problem. "What's wrong, Carla?" he asked me, I looked up at him and noticed my half of the worksheet was entirely blank.

  
"Err... nothing," I said, Edward grinned and I couldn't help but sympathize with the rest of the female population that wanted him. I sighed heavily, he was Bella's and it seemed that only I was sensible enough to understand that.

  
"Carla, it's alright if you don't want to talk, but truthfully I think it would be better for you to get this off of your mind," he said lightly, in his tone he almost sounded like it applied to him, blinking I was slightly confused since I was indeed thinking about his brother.

  
"Well, it's about Jasper." I said softly, Edward nodded and listened quietly. "No offence..." I started, Edward chuckled again and I wondered if he already knew my distaste for his sibling. "But I absolutely loathe him. He infuriates me," I finished.

I was surprised to hear Edward begin laughing and even sit back in his chair while his chest heaved with music. 

  
"Loathe, did you say?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and looked down at our worksheet, Edward finally calmed down and bent his head down to look at me properly. "I understand where you're coming from, though, really I do," He said, this time his voice was more serious so I looked at him slightly embarrassed. 

  
"Sorry, that was a horrible thing for me to say, especially about your brother," I said, Edward smiled and patted my shoulder gently.

  
"I'm actually incredibly surprised you feel that way. You know no one else thinks about Jasper the way you do, only our family has been concerned about him for a very long time," Edward said, I swallowed heavily and looked down.

  
"He's not depressed is he?" I murmured, Edward looked up and shook his head. 

  
"No, just lonely. He's just been... very lonely for a long time. That's it" Edward said, I looked up at him and smiled slightly and held up my calculator.

  
"I guess I can sympathize with him a little, but let's get back to this worksheet!" I said trying to change the uncomfortable subject, Edward smiled and we worked again although to my surprise he was completely finished with his half in mere minutes.

  
A few periods later I was sitting in biology, we were dissecting pig fetuses today and I had been assigned as Jasper's lab partner. The pigs were wrinkly and pale since all of the blood had been sucked out of them, pulling on my lab gloves, the stench of its corpse flooded into my nose and I almost threw up on the spot.

Jasper looked at me and smirked slightly amused, I rolled my eyes and took out the small knife ready to make the instructed incision. I stared down at the pig fetus that seemed to glare back at me, for some reason it seemed I couldn't breathe anymore and I felt faint.

My hand was shaking, Jasper raised his brow at me and suddenly I felt so calm I could have fallen asleep. "What did you do?" I murmured, Jasper shrugged and took the knife out of my hand. 

  
"Let someone experienced do this," he answered, I bit back a bitter remark and suddenly everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Just so you all know, Alice will be making an appearance later on! I have other plans for her. :)


	3. Like a blind man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets a real eye opener! Meaning: insulted.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office completely alone. Sitting up the world seemed to shift a bit before finally going back to its normal place. I heard hushed voices outside, listening closely I heard melodic voices which I knew belonged to the Cullen family.

"What in the world happened?" I recognized Emmett's voice and saw his looming figure outside the window.

  
"I have no idea. I just calmed her down like I would any other person but-"

  
"She's awake." Edward said. My eyes widened and I sat back down again pretending I had just woken up.

The door opened and Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper entered, with all of them in the room I felt very ugly. 

  
"Are you alright?" Bella asked quietly, she smiled to try to make me comfortable but I just shifted awkwardly.

  
"Err... yes. I guess... Did I faint from the dissection?" I asked, the five looked at each other than back at me.

  
"Yes, you did. I was taking the knife from you and then you just passed out," Jasper said, personally I was just surprised because this was the friendliest thing he had ever said to me.

  
"Oh. Okay..." knowing I was sceptical Bella grinned at me and helped me up. 

  
"It happens to everyone. I once fainted in class before," she said, Edward chuckled and she glared back at him playfully.

Seeing all of them here made me feel so much better, just knowing that these god like beings were actually concerned made me feel like I was better than everyone else, that I was actually important to them.

My moment of glory was interrupted when the nurse came in, checking me thoroughly I was finally released and allowed to go to sixth period, except I didn't have one.

The Cullens said their goodbyes to me and left in their glorious cars. I walked outside alone and tried to get some fresh air. Sitting in the courtyard I sighed heavily, taking out my biology homework I wondered how I would make that dissection class up.

  
"You know, you really are a bit too studious," a voice said behind me.

Jumping up my papers flew everywhere and I whirled around to see Jasper standing behind me. I glared at him and bit back a curse, bending over to pick up my papers I glanced at him as he stood. Not moving. Not even bothering to help. 

  
"Well, not all of us are geniuses like you. Sorry," I spat, the fact that Edward explained he was lonely was no explanation for being rude to me and the amused look on his face just frustrated me even more. 

  
"You're a bitter little girl, aren't you?" turning away from me it seemed like he glided towards the nearby tree and handsomely leaned against it. "Whenever you're around me you're never kind. Everyone else is nice to me but you just hold malice," he said.

  
Stuffing my homework back into my bag I sighed and stood up ready to leave this conversation.

  
"Well sorry Mr. Everyone-worships-me. It's not my fault you have obviously no inclination towards being polite and even though you pretend to be bored you instead just try to hide the fact that you push everyone away, including your family," I said, surprised at my own words I had no idea where this newfound bravery came from. Perhaps being knocked out... that must have been it. Jasper stared at me blankly and his flawless, emotionless face seemed surprised, stepping towards me I thought he was going to eat me alive until he slowly smiled. 

  
"What did you say?" he asked, his head cocked and his arms folded, now more than ever he resembled an angel.

  
"Err... I don't think I should repeat that," I said, smiling sheepishly I readied myself to make an escape.

  
"Well, you actually just openly insulted me. And I find that very interesting. Because you are so interesting yourself," Jasper said lightly.

His eyes pierced mine and I was rooted to the spot. "Your life here is absolutely void of any excitement and inside you yearn to find something more. You work so hard and you are so kind to everyone, except me at least, and in the end it is this that causes everyone to truly fall in love with you. You are truly a good person, Carla. And you ask yourself why no one else likes you, why the boys won't flock to you like they do to the others. Well the truth is they know that they're not good enough, and in the end you will have to wait for someone who is truly worthy of you," Jasper said.

 I stared at him dumbfound with my mouth gaping like an idiot. Jasper stepped closer to me and his hand cupped my chin, I shivered because his touch was so cold.

"You're different... I'm sorry it took me so long to recognize that," he murmured, and with that he disappeared, literally disappeared, and left me standing in the courtyard like a blind man who had seen the sunlight for the first time.


	4. I Needed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yesterday you made me realize I could not stay that way forever and in the end all I needed was the truth. I needed you."

The day afterwards was so strange. I came to school like usual, waving at my friends and passing by the Cullen family where they usually stood. Bella and Edward waved at me, Emmett let out a small smile and Rosalie pretended not to notice me.

I walked into class to find Jasper already sitting there, staring out of the window he smiled when I walked to my seat and waited for me to sit down. "Um... hello." I said slowly, sitting down, I took my books out although his eyes never left me. 

  
"Morning," he murmured, finally looking away, he stared down at his own homework which I knew would get a top score. 

  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday," I sighed, knowing that he was only being nice because I had been so insulting. "I don't know what got into me and- and well... err...." I trailed off trying to think of something else to say. Jasper just grinned and sat back comfortably in his chair.

  
"I'm very flattered, so you can stop apologizing. I know you hate doing it," Jasper said, I looked at him incredulously again unable to comprehend his sudden change of attitude.

  
"Jasper, I really do not understand why you are acting like this. I really thought... well, I really thought that you didn't like me," I admitted, Jasper smiled and it was a smile I had never seen before. He had never been this happy, his face glowed and the beauty of his radiance overwhelmed me. 

  
"You're right. I didn't like you. But that's only because I thought you were like everyone else," he said, I blushed and looked down as Jasper remained looking at me. "I'm glad you proved you're different," he said softly, I looked up at him confused and he looked out of the window again. "It was getting very hard to try to hate you..." he added, my eyes widened and I looked away wondering how suddenly, my hatred towards him could turn into... complete adoration. 

  
The entire period went like that. Jasper was still very quiet but whenever he did speak to me it was so kind and different from how he had acted before. I was naturally confused out of my mind, whenever I replied to something I sputtered like an idiot and as soon as the bell rang I sprinted out like an Olympic runner.

This was far too weird to comprehend, Jasper hated me and that was that. People do not change their minds that quickly, especially when you just insulted the person and accused them of being a jerk. I was still very confused when I walked into Calculus, Edward was sitting there waiting for me and I meekly smiled back when he waved. "What happened in first period?" He asked, my eyes widened and I swallowed heavily.

  
"Well, um..." I took a deep breath and decided if anyone was going to listen to me it would be Edward. "Well, yesterday I insulted your brother like I had never done to anyone before and now he's just happy go lucky and wanting to talk to me," I said, Edward looked surprised and looked down thoughtfully.

  
"He did, did he?" Edward smiled, looking off towards the window his eyes sparkled brightly. "That's interesting... I didn't know you insulting him would be all it would take for him to finally realize his feelings," he murmured, I gaped at him and when he looked at me he grinned again at my reaction. 

  
"Haha, Edward. Very funny. A man god like Jasper wouldn't have feelings for me," I said, Edward raised his brow and suppressed a laugh.

  
"A man god? Jasper will have fun hearing that," he said, I glared at him and playfully hit him in the arm, except it felt like hitting a rock and I could swear I would have a bruise in the morning. 

  
"OW! God Edward what do you do? Lift 2 tons a day?" I groaned, Edward just shrugged and looked forward again, by then the teacher had entered and we sat patiently in class.

  
My other classes were a blur until I had French with Jasper again, he purposely convinced the teacher that we should sit together and as I tried to focus I could not help but notice he was staring at me. I glanced at him unsurely, personally I was mad at myself because when I had hated him so much before now I could not help but feel flattered that he took so much attention to me. "You're worried," he said, this took me by surprise since I had no idea he could read emotions so well. 

  
"I'm really sorry, Jasper. I just don't understand what you're doing. I mean before you were so different, how could you change so much in one day?" I whispered, the teacher glanced at us and wordlessly scolded us for not using French. Jasper sighed heavily and his beautiful face seemed troubled for a moment, looking down he suddenly looked hurt and I immediately regretted being so honest. 

  
"Will you meet me after school, Carla? Just go to the courtyard at three. I'll explain everything to you there, please just wait," he murmured, his voice was so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. Slowly I nodded and turned back towards the teacher, for the rest of the period Jasper seemed so in thought it didn't even seem like he was here anymore. As the bell rang he left wordlessly, not even saying goodbye. I became instantly worried that he didn't like me anymore.

  
"Just when I finally get a guy to notice me I blow him off," I said to myself, groaning loudly I went to my other classes hoping we could straighten everything out in biology.

  
But Jasper was not in biology. He did not come and I could not help but feel as if it was my fault. I was such an idiot. Jasper was finally opening up and now I had just pushed him away. Hatred shouldn't be strong enough to hold such a large grudge, but I realized that it wasn't hatred that was keeping me from trusting Jasper.

I did not hate him, I was scared of him. Scared of why he was interested in me and scared that when he got to know me he would be disappointed. I smacked myself in the head at my stupid revelation; turning back towards my work I knew I was having too many epiphanies for one day.

  
At three o’clock I waited in the courtyard, patiently I prayed that Jasper would come so I could understand what was happening. Wasn't it just yesterday when he had been spitting rude remarks at me?

This was too strange, it was as if with me fainting everything had turned upside down. Now I was being the rude one, I groaned to myself and hit myself in the head again, I heard laughter and when I looked towards the sound I almost had a heart attack. Jasper waved at me coolly, except he was anything but cool from his position.

Jasper was standing on the roof. The _roof_ of the school. I stared back at him in shock and did not move a muscle; if he was going to jump I would die of guilt. I bit my tongue; did I seriously think Jasper's life revolved around me and that everything he did was because of me? God. So stupid.

"Jasper, come down right now!" I let out, he was standing on the ledge balancing perfectly but it still scared me to death that he was up here.

  
"You come up here!" he said lightly, I continued to stare at him and he finally realized I was not in any condition to start moving. "Fine, wait there," even though his voice was so light he still held a presence that made his statement a command.

I stood like an obedient soldier and waited for him, surprisingly in a minute Jasper was walking out towards me without a sweat from running down three flights of stairs. "Calm down, Carla. Please, you're heart's going to jump out of you," he said, I nodded slowly and tried to calm myself. Gently he led me to a bench and helped me sit down; I took a deep breath and looked at him incredulously.

  
"How in the _world_ did you get up on the roof?" I asked, Jasper smiled all knowingly and looked up towards the cloudy sky. 

  
"Oh, I have my ways. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you," he said slowly, I swallowed and looked up at the sky as well.

  
"Yeah... um... what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, Jasper looked back at me and even without moving I suddenly felt so relaxed and calm. 

  
"I want to apologize to you. For being so rude and horrible to you, I'm sorry but I have been going through... a very difficult time. For myself at least," he said softly, I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You see, before my family and I moved here we were quite happy. I had a... a girlfriend named Alice, and we had been together for a very long time." he said.

For a minute I was confused since he was only 18 at the most, but if he had been with her for a long time than I suppose I believed him. "Well, Alice and I began to realize that we weren't meant for each other. We had always assumed we would spend the rest of eternity with each other, but as we watched Bella and Edward fall in love we realized our love was not like theirs. Our love was not the passionate endless love that true soul mates shared; ours was a brotherly and sisterly love that was not for a relationship. Mutually we broke up and only a few months later she found her true soul mate, someone that loved her in a way that I was never able to. Just seeing her so happy, I couldn't call it jealousy but I wanted something like that. I wanted to be like Bella and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, suddenly it felt like I was going to be alone forever and when we moved here it only got worse. I hated this school, I hated being around other people, and then first period I ran into you," he ended with a chuckle.

I continued to look at him although inside of me I did not know how to feel. "I've never been treated that way before, people always do anything I tell them to and never question my actions. You on the other hand just told me the blatant truth, you were only trying to be helpful and I spat it back into your face," he said, I was about to protest since he made me seem like the protagonist but his finger landed on my lips to silence me and I shivered from his cool touch.

"Have you ever realized that I'm only incredibly rude to you, Carla?" he asked, I stared at him and shook my head as he smiled. "Well, since you are so observant of other people's feelings I am quite surprised. This entire time I tried to be as disinterested as possible in order to push you away... at least until yesterday when you told me the biting truth. I did not want to get close to anyone and would do anything in order to keep it that way, yesterday you made me realize I could not stay that way forever and in the end all I needed was the truth. I needed you." He finished.

By now I was leaning forward immersed into the story and he smiled slightly at me. "I'm sorry if the explanation did not make much sense, it is very hard for me to describe to you my feelings," he said, I slowly pulled away and tried to comprehend everything I had heard. 

  
"That... that was a lot to digest," I murmured, Jasper continued to look at me as if waiting for my approval. "I'm sorry Jasper. I'm sorry about everything though, and I'm really sorry I've been a jerk to you," I whispered, Jasper chuckled and I broke out of my reverie. 

  
"Did you not hear anything I had just said? Or do I need to explain everything again? You are real, Carla. You aren't like those other people who just fake their way into getting what they want; you are real." he said, I continued to stare at him confusedly and he sighed. "If you don't understand that is fine, but I just have one more request of you." he said.

I nodded slowly and suddenly his face was so close I could feel his sweet breath against my face. "Be my friend, at least my friend," his eyes were so troubled, so pleading, whatever pessimism I held towards him melted away and all I wanted to do was do anything he wished.

  
"Of course," I murmured, Jasper smiled and it seemed as if he wanted to move closer but he forced himself to pull away. 

  
"That's lovely," he said, I giggled and he looked at me surprised. "What?"

  
"I don't know. People don't say 'lovely' anymore," I said, he chuckled and put his arm around me.

  
"You see, that's why I need you. You have amazing honesty," he said, I smiled and there we sat, together in the courtyard, until night came and Jasper drove me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally mentioned Alice, for those of you who were curious as to why she isn't in the story yet.She'll be a more active character in the story later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> (P.S: This fic is also on Quizilla, and deviantart. If you see this story anywhere else where it shouldn't be, please let me know! Thanks! *blows kiss*)


End file.
